YOONGI
by Nana Huang
Summary: Min Yoongi merasa bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak mencintainya, namun ternyata ia salah. Salah besar. Min Yoongi/Kim Taehyung. TaeGi/VGa. BoyxBoy. BTS.


"Kim Taehyung ! Kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih ?"

"Nde ?"

"Pacaran saja sana sama Handphone mu itu!"

Suga mendelik kesal, lalu pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mendelikan bahunya sesaat, melanjutkan kembali apa yang ia lakukan.

* * *

'Yoongi'

Nana Huang's present

BOYXBOY

TAEGI/VGA

Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi

.

.

.

Min Yoongi dulu sempat berfikir bahwa jika ia punya pacar nanti ia akan mencari seseorang yang romantis, menjadikan ia lah satu-taunya alasan dia bernafas, menjadi porosnya. Yoongi bisa gila hanya dengan memikirnya.

Namun, Tuhan seakan tak mengijinkankan hal itu terjadi, Yoongi justru mendapatkan pacar seorang yang sangattttt jauh dari kata romatis, Kim Taehyung namanya. Asal kalian tahu saja si Taehyung itu cuek sekali sama pacarnya. Contoh nya seperti tadi, Yoongi hanya meminta si Taehyung itu untuk menemaninya ke super market terdekat, justru yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kehening. Tahyung tidak menjawabnya malah semakin serius dengan handphone di tangannya. Ini sudah sering kali terjadi.

Jadilah sekarang Yoongi pergi ke super market terdekat hanya seorang diri, membeli beberapa makanan lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu taman dan memandang kosong ke depan.

" _Apakah Taehyung tidak pernah menyukaiku ?"_

Pertanyaan ia lontarkan, namun hanya suara angin yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban .

Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, air mata yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi selama ini akhirnya bisa ia tumpahkan dengan sesuka hatinya. Keadaan taman sepi sekali, jadi Yoongi tidak perlu malu karena ia menangis di depan umum.

"Aku egois sekali..,"ucapnya ketika ia menerawang jauh kebelakang selama menjalin kasih dengan Taehyung,

" _Taehyung aku mau kau menjadi pacarku!"_

" _Taehyung sekarang kau harus ke rumahku sekarang juga!"_

" _Taehyung aku tidak mau yang seperti ini"_

" _Taehyung.. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu"_

" _Taehyung.. aku marah denganmu.."_

Yoongi tidak beranjak untuk mengangkat kepalanya ia hanya ingin mengenang apa yang selama ini terjadi antara dirinya dengan Taehyung, mungkin Taehyung muak dengan semua sifatnya, namun ia menahannya

Yoongi merasakan ada yang mengusap kepalanya dengan sangat lembut, "Aku bahkan merasakanmu Taehyung.."

"Aku memang disini hyung,.."Yoongi tersentak, mengangkat kepalanya. Ada seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum sangat lembut kepadanya, "Kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini Hyung ? Berdirilah" Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi lembut dan membawa Yoongi kepelukannya, mengusapnya rambutnya perlahan lalu mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di sana.

"Jadi ini semua yang kau fikirkan hyung.."

"Mianhae.."Taehyung berbisik pelan di telinga hyungnya yang manis itu,

"Ini bukan salahmu Taehyung,.. aku.. aku yang terlalu egois menginginkan dirimu hanya untuk diriku, menginginkanmu melakukan semua apa yang aku inginkan, aku… sangat egois.. Mianhae"ucapannya mulai teredam, Taehyung memeluknya sangat erat, Yoongi semakin menangis dengan semua perlakuan yang Taehyung lakukan, seharusnya ia tidak boleh berfikiran yang tidak tidak tentang kekasihnya.

Taehyun semakin banyak memberikan ciuman di rambut kekasihnya, memisahkan jarak dari Yoongi dan membawa ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua mata Yoongi,

"Yoongi-Hyung.. aku menyukaimu.. sangat,.. kau tahu itu bukan ? Jangan pernah berfikir aku tidak pernah menyukaimu karena aku tidak peduli denganmu" Taehyung mengambil nafas sejenak, "Kau tahu aku tak terbiasa memperhatikan orang lain sebelumnya, karena pekerjaan yang sangat menyita ku,.."

"Jeongmal Mianhae.. aku tak bisa memperhatikanmu seperti kekasih pada umumnya, aku terlalu tidak peduli tentanngmu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau Min Yoongi,.."Taehyung mengantung ucapannya

"aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Yoongi-ya"

Yoongi menatap dalan mata Taehyun dan ia tidak menemukan satu kebohonganpun di mata Taehyung, Yoongi memeluk erat sekali lagi Kim Taehyung sampai ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Nado Saranghae.. Kim Taehyung.."Taehyung mencium Yoongi dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

.

.

 _Aku yang terlalu berlebihan.._

 _Sampai tak menyadari banyak kasih sayang yang kau berikan.._

 _Aku mencintai mu Kim Taehyung.._

 _Ternyata kau adalah kado terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku.. –Min Yoongi_

* * *

 _._

Epilogue

Setelah menyelesaikan masalah dengan urusan yang ada di teleponnya Kim Taehyung lalu mengambil jaket menyusul Yoongi-nya, karena bagaimanapun ia cukup khawatir dengan kekasih manisnya itu, bukannya ia tak mau menemani tapi urusan di telpon sangat penting, sampai ia tidak sadar. Ternyata Yoongi nya sudah membeli makanan yang ia perlukan, dan sedang menunduk di tengah taman, Taehyung hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, Taehyung ingin langsung mendekatinya sampai ia mendengar Yoongi berkata ia tidak menyukai pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Apa ini lelucon ? Taehyung sanga mencintai pemuda itu. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Maaf jika ini tidak menyenangkan atau pun bikin boring,…

Saya hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada di fikiran saya :D hehe

Terima kasih.. :D


End file.
